justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Me Too
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = February 23, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = |lc = Pale Blue |mc = |nowc = MeToo}} "Me Too" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow. She has long blue bangs and wears a purple leotard with a yellow collar and yellow and blue muffins on it. She wears a matching belt that is colored the same way and wears purple high heels. Background The coach comes out of a vanilla cake with candles, frosting, a muffin on the top, spotted lights around the border and decorations such as icecream cones and cream puffs; behind the cake, there is a wall with three big windows and triangular festoons. At the beginning, the cake is black with neon-coloured outlines, the candles are aqua and the room is black with pink light effects. In the verses, the cake turns to its normal palette (mostly yellow, purple, light blue and green), the candles turn pink and white and the room is much more illuminated; then, the cake turns to a palette composed of red and purple gradients. In the chorus, the cake has some glowing and light effects, and the palette from the verses is used, with a higher saturation; the room, instead, turns light blue with some moving spotlights. In the bridge, the background turns into the neon palette used in the beginning. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm up in a semicircle and lift your left leg up, in a stiff pose. (same to 4x4 but no gold move in 4x4) Snap po gold.png|All Gold Moves MeTooGMGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *This is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the series, after All About That Bass and Better When I’m Dancin’. ** This is also the second Meghan Trainor song to be exclusive on . *In the menu images and coach selection image, the coach is seen in a color scheme that is brighter than the scheme used in the actual routine. Additionally, the background in the square is brighter than in the actual routine. *When the song was first released in Just Dance Unlimited, the song title had a small error where the letter T'' in ''Too was in lower case, making the song title being read as Me '''t'oo''. *When Me Too was released, in social media they did not announce this song is on JDU nor the YT channel did not also announced it. *Moves from Hit The Lights, Cake By The Ocean, Boom Clap, 4x4, and Waking Up in Vegas was recycled. Gallery MeToo_Cover_Generic.png|''Me Too'' CoachMetooCover.png| cover MeTooAva.png|Avatar Metoo song title error.png|Proof of the error in the song title Videos Meghan Trainor - Me Too Me Too - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives